


Good Shot

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [286]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Guns, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC in the wild west
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [286]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Good Shot

“You’re a good shot.”

Caroline whirled around, her gun still raised to greet the stranger apparently watching her practice. “Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?”

His hands were raised as though he was harmless, but the grin on his face was too charming to be anything other than dangerous. “My name is Klaus Mikaelson,” he said, his accent a surprise. “I have a traveling show, and I’m always looking for new acts.”

Eyes narrowed, she didn’t lower her weapon. “That doesn’t answer my question as to what you’re doing on my property.”

The grin tilted into a smirk. “I’m passing through, and a gentleman at the saloon mentioned your skill with a revolver. A good shot can make for a good act,” he said, shrugging. “With a little polish and a bit of showmanship, you could be a star attraction.”

“You should be more worried about my marksmanship.” Her thumb lowered the hammer with an audible click. “My mother doesn’t take kindly to strange men talking to her only child, let alone offering to whisk her away to some circus.”

He gave a warm laugh at that, not bothered in the least by the live round she aimed at his chest. “I assure you, my show is no mere circus, and I’d be happy to prove such to both you and your mother. Our camp isn’t far down the river.”

With a snort, she takes a step back toward the house. “I’m too smart to be lured by the likes of you.”

“Well, that’s what I like about you.” Klaus smirked, dimples clear in his cheeks. When he reached into his jacket, she squared her shoulders for a dead-shot, but he only pulled out two slips of paper. “These are tickets to the show, good for every afternoon this week. Bring your mother, a friend or two. See for yourself just what I’m offering before you decide.”

She stared at the tickets in his hand. If it was indeed a scheme, he was going to great lengths to convince her of its merits. “Set them on the ground, then get the hell off my land.”

Not taking his eyes from her - though still paying no attention to her gun - he did as she said. “I look forward to seeing you again, Miss…?”

Biting her lip, her grip loosened just the slightest bit. “Forbes. And I make no promises, I like my life here.”

He backed away slowly, his hands in his pockets with an annoyingly smug look. “Do you?” But he turned on his heel before she could flail for an answer, whistling as he greeted his horse. He gave her a final tip of the hat and cantered off, leaving her at a loss - well, four tickets richer to the Original Hybrid Exposition - as to what to tell her mother.


End file.
